There is a widely recognized need for display systems, or stands, which are foldable to be comfortably carried around, easy to unfold and place in site, large and stable enough to carry a large number of articles, and that are also inexpensive. Stands made of wood do not fold easily, stands made of metal are heavy and expensive. Stands made of plastic materials are unstable and may collapse under excessive weight. It would therefore be highly advantageous to have, a display system and method devoid of the above limitations.